Ratling
Ratlings often enlist to ship crews and pirate galleys to roam the seas of the realms and some of them have shipwrecked and got stranded on the Island. On the Isle of Nex they have nested in the western parts of the island. They often also roam the other parts of the Isle but carefully avoid ”The Boss”. Whenever you smell gunpowder in the air, you’re sure to know there are ratling pirates around. These seafaring bunch of scurvy sea rats were the most cruelest, black-hearted, stir-crazy, swashbuckling, grog drinking, cutthroat Ratling pirates that ever sail the Nine Seas. That was until they got the unfortunate to sail too close to the Island of Nex and got shipwrecked like many before them. Now they have claimed the Westside of the island for their own and carved out a living on island by raiding island’s dungeons looking for treasure, scavenge for anything eatable or valuable from shipwrecks or beaches, drinking barrels of grog all day, and killing or enslaving any shipwrecked survivors they find. Ratling Types Ratling Cutthroat This scurvy, backstabbing Ratling pirate is known as the Cutthroat and he really lives up to the name, he is a master with daggers and throwing knifes, able to slide our throat before you known it. However, compared with others of his kind, he is the weakling of the group. Ratling Swashbuckler This black-hearted, swashbuckling Ratling pirate is known as the Swashbuckler, he is master with swords. Be it with a Rapier or Cutlass in his paws, he more than capable of handling himself against any wannabe adventurers. Ratling Gunslinger This grog drinking, quick-on-the-trigger Ratling Pirate is known as the Gunslinger. With the invention of black powder and flintlock guns, these weapons have become very popular with Alchemists, Pirates and other scum who are trigger-happy. While he more often miss a target than hitting one, you better watch out as he also armed with a Cutlass too cut down any adventurers in his path. Ratling Cutthroat & Swashbuckler Dou Two fowl rodents for the price of one. Quick and dangerous, these two composted for either’s weakness, Cutthroat able to attack enemies from afar, while the Swashbuckler with his Rapier able to cut down anyone who get to close. Ratling Warg Trainer This cruel Ratling pirate is known as the Warg Trainer. He came up with the clear idea of capturing the several Fjeld Warg pups and trained them to be vicious hunting dogs. The Wargs under his command will tear up anyone who dares to harm their master. Ratling Cannoneer (aka The Boss) This Ratling Pirate is known as the Cannoneer and he is biggest baddest and maddest of them all. He is a hulking giant of Ratling, stir-crazy as a ship without a captain and his balls of iron to ruin everyone’s day. When they say “balls of iron” they mean cannon balls, as he literarily carries around a Cannon and fires cannon balls at anyone who he don’t like, who don’t agree with him, who dares to steal his cheese or he shoots them just for the fun... He also known as the Boss, he has taken over and become the leader of the surviving crew since their mighty ship stuck traitorous reefs surrounding the Isle of Nex and went to down to Davie Jones’ Locker with their Captain. Gallery ratling2_ig.jpg ratling3_ig.jpg ratling_pair_ig.jpg|A ratling pair. ratling_warg_pair_ig.jpg|A ratling and warg. ratlings_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of ratling and the boss. Category:Monsters